


裙下之臣

by Nuit_De_Cellophane



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuit_De_Cellophane/pseuds/Nuit_De_Cellophane
Summary: 自己看cp和warning，不适请速回避，千万别恶心自己，道德卫士请原地爆炸。





	裙下之臣

**Author's Note:**

> 自己看cp和warning，不适请速回避，千万别恶心自己，道德卫士请原地爆炸。

 

Charlie推开化妆间的门。

 

室内堆着大捧大捧鹅黄色的鲜花、缎带与礼盒，还燃着熏香蜡烛，他看见Henry穿着裙摆蓬松的婚纱站在正中间，一手捂住身前的摇摇欲坠的抹胸前襟，一手反在身后摸索着什么。无花果和蜂蜜的气味给他的指尖和脸颊染上了一层淡淡的粉色。

 

“你来啦……唔！”Henry想要和他打招呼，却忘了自己正按着礼服。他一伸出手前襟就不受控制地垂落下来，露出了未着寸缕的胸口，结果又羞得马上双手抱住了抹胸上衣挡住胸前。

 

“你来啦Charlie，能帮我系一下后背的绑带吗？”Henry盯着自己的脚尖说，耳朵红扑扑地。

 

“好啊。”他顿了顿，好像完全没看到那一瞬间暴露在眼前的那对兔子一样的乳肉和樱桃色的奶尖般走向Henry的身后。今天Henry变得格外害羞，Charlie知道那是他紧张的表现。但这可不怪他，是吧？谁能免受婚前焦虑的影响呢，何况这一天他们已经等了那么久。

 

Henry背后有一段长长的缎带，婚纱的后背通过绑带固定，但现在它们只穿到一半，还未收紧的礼服向他展露着大片雪白的皮肤，一直到凹陷的腰部和更下面翘起的饱满臀部。那上面还留着暗色的指印，是他前日和三哥Simon一起留下的。

但也就只是指印而已。Henry至今还是处子，即使进入青春期之后褪去了稚气，身形抽高，开始懵懂地缠着他们索要更多。尽管他每天向哥哥们和弟弟讨要亲吻和爱抚，他们也诺没有侵犯他，这是为了他自己好。哥哥们表示自己有足够的耐心等他成年，Henry却说那实在太久了，最终他们约好等他一到婚龄就举办婚礼，成为Cavill家的新母亲。

 

但Henry是真正的妖精，故意惹得Nick生气，骗到蜷在哥哥腿上让他掌掴他嫩白的小屁股的机会，或是早餐时穿着晨衣将酸奶打翻在自己胸口，好让弟弟吸吮自己的奶头。他甚至还没破处，奶子就已经被玩得像经验丰富的婊子一样大了。

 

但他们只会给他这么多。他们一致同意了Henry与Pierce结婚，毕竟Pierce是长兄，而谁都知道这次婚礼并不代表一对一的承诺，它只意味着从此以后Henry的身体也将属于Cavill四兄弟。

 

他摇了摇头问道：“你这个绑带怎么穿？”

 

“啊？”Henry回过头来愣愣地看着他，眼睛和嘴唇微微张大着，“不知道呢。”

 

Charlie盯着他嘴唇刚涂上的那一点鲜橘色的口脂，想起来Cavill家娇惯的公主当然不会知道这些琐事：“那化妆师去哪了？”

 

“去帮我拿甜点了呀。”Henry冲他一笑，露出两颗虎牙。“我饿了好久喔！Nick哥哥说婚纱是收腰的，我觉得要把肚子饿平一点穿才好看呢。但还是想吃杯子蛋糕，就请化妆师小姐去帮我取啦。”

 

Charlie低头把太长的缎带松松打了个结好让前面的抹胸不至于垂落，“哪里用得着饿，这样已经很漂亮了。”他刮了刮Henry的脸颊，“还是等她回来给你绑吧，我怕我绑坏了。”

 

“好吧。”Henry撇撇嘴，又低头摆弄起裙撑来。“你觉得呢，Charlie？婚纱已经够夸张了是不是？不过我们可以试试，不好看的话再脱掉也没关系。”他飞快地说着，比起征询意见更像是自言自语。

 

“你帮我穿吧！”Henry回头把那条裙撑塞进了Charlie手里，微微蹲下把蓬乱的裙摆团在一起抱在腰间，又微微抬起一条腿准备穿进裙撑摆，却发现身后毫无动静。“怎么啦？”

 

Charlie正盯着他的臀腿。Henry换上了和婚纱搭配的内裤，还穿上了吊裤袜。看上去小了半码的吊裤袜边缘和T字裤细细的边陷进了Henry细白柔软的大腿根和髋部，将软肉微微地勒出来了一点。Charlie的目光落在Henry还留着指印的圆翘的臀上，T字裤的底端消失在臀缝里。昨日Henry趴在地毯上扭动着掰开自己的屁股对他和Simon露出娇嫩的穴口，故意用软绵绵的声音说，“哥哥，Charlie，后面好痒哦，要吹吹”。他明知道次日就是婚礼，婚礼过后他想要什么都能得到。虽然定下婚期之前不碰他是出于Henry的健康原因，提前一天也并不会有任何区别，但他们必须得教会Henry不遵守约定的坏孩子是要受到惩罚的。于是Henry就着跪趴的姿势又被Charlie打了屁股，但Simon看着在Charlie大掌下晃出波浪的雪白臀肉最终还是偷偷心软了。Henry对着他呜咽着说好痛好痛，他知道Henry其实喜欢这样，也知道Henry的哭腔是装的，但还是把脸埋进Henry的小屁股里用舌头补偿了他的处子穴。

 

那里现在正泛着可爱的粉色，在淡色蕾丝花边的映衬下显得比平时更加娇艳。他回过神来时已经重重地捏了抓住了Henry的臀部。Henry脸颊泛起一点红，轻轻地斥他：“帮我穿上裙撑啦。”

 

Charlie的声音顿了顿："一会就是婚礼了。”

 

“嗯，今晚我们就可以……”

 

“我真嫉妒Pierce。”

 

Henry愣了一下：“我们不是说好婚礼只是一个仪式吗？”

 

“但是他会在大家的面前亲吻穿婚纱的你。”

 

“我现在也穿着婚纱，我可以亲亲你。”Henry刚想转身去够Charlie的嘴唇，却突然感觉正抓着自己屁股的手突然顺着底裤滑进了股缝，他愣在了原地。

 

“什么都要按年龄来……”那手指开始按压着穴口的褶皱慢慢地打着圈。Henry隐约感觉到弟弟渐渐冷淡的声音透着愤怒，但他真的不知道他为什么会突然开始生气。他犹豫着开口：“不要生——嗯啊！”

 

Charlie的一根手指突然直直插进了他的穴口。那是他从来没有经历过的事，当即发出了猫咪一般尖细的叫声。接着又像是被自己吓到了一样死死捂住了嘴，层层叠叠的婚纱裙摆从他怀里落到地面，只有背后的一部分还堆积在Charlie放在Henry白嫩屁股的胳膊上。

 

“不，我不想再等了，这一次，我会在Pierce之前。”说着他又加入了第二根手指缓缓地搅动着Henry软嫩的后穴。内壁的媚肉像期待已久般缠住了他的手指，他甚至感觉到甬道渐渐变得柔滑湿润，Henry的穴就像他本人一样，生来拥有锁住男人的天赋。

 

Henry明显自己也感觉到了，他捂住嘴大睁着眼睛一动不动地僵住了那里。等待了十六年的身体向第一位入侵者发出了狂热的邀请。

 

Charlie用一根手指勾起了陷在臀缝里的底裤细带，另一手直接拉开了裤链，扶着怒张的性器毫不犹豫地操了进去。

 

Henry发出一丝颤抖的泣音， 被身后的力道撞得向前踉跄了半步，Charlie环抱住他的腰大力抽送了起来。比Henry还小两岁的Cavill家幼弟已经能把最小的哥哥圈在怀里了，Henry发出了压抑着的呜咽。他听得出来Henry已经毫不费力地适应了自己的鸡巴，Henry过去被哥哥们挑逗得兴起时从喉咙里发出的声音和现在一模一样。

 

Charlie硕大的肉棒在哥哥的体内毫无章法地冲撞着，并无规律的抽插很快让Henry感觉到难耐——Charlie只一次轻轻地擦过了那一点，但后来就再也没找到过了。他甚至感觉穴里的肠壁被弟弟撞得青紫了，在Charlie深浅不一的操弄下他的甬道被碾得酸痛，但体内迟钝苏醒的欲望又因为得不到满足而咆哮着。他最终难耐地出声：“嗯啊……Charlie……深一点……操我里面……”

 

Charlie的大手隔着摇摇欲坠的抹胸胡乱揉捏着Henry柔软的胸乳，像大型犬一样磨蹭舔舐着Henry的肩颈，他似乎完全腾不出心思用言语回答哥哥了，只是遵循着Henry的话尝试着往更隐秘的地方顶。

 

“唔嗯……再往里，用力……啊啊啊啊！操到了！”Henry突然尖叫，小手一下子掐进了Charlie环住他的手臂，两条腿打着战差点跪下。Charlie又一只手环住他的腰，将Henry整个人紧紧抱住，加快了冲撞兄长的敏感点的频率。

 

“啊啊……慢一点……弟弟干得Henry好爽，嗯嗯……”Henry被操得已经不知道自己在说什么了，后背的绑带因为剧烈的动作整个松开，抹胸垂落下来毫无保留地展示着他少女般隆起的奶子，此刻它们被抽插的频率撞得抖出了肉浪，被揉得挺立的奶尖泛着水亮的光泽。Henry的腿颤抖着根本无法站立，全身的着力点完全依附着Charlie搂着他腰的结实的手臂和钉住他的粗壮的鸡巴。没一会他就带着小兽似的呜咽颤抖着被操得射了出来。

 

他的手指无意识地紧紧攥着着蕾丝布料，蓬乱的裙裾表层不知道什么时候已经被抓成一团，但是没人能顾上这个，Charlie被温暖幼嫩的软肉紧紧吸住，突然地意识到这是Henry的屁股第一次真正迎接肉棒的插入，为亲生哥哥开苞的事实又使他更硬了几分，他猛地顶进了更深的地方，一边咬住了Henry戴着珍珠的耳垂：“你能怀孕吗，Henry？要怀上我的宝宝吗？”

 

刚高潮过的Henry无力地承受着身后的抽送，发出虚弱的回答：“嗯嗯……不要……会，会生出小怪物的……哈啊！”

 

Charlie也顾不得再问，这具甘美的身体仿佛阿芙洛狄忒，掌握着爱情与欲望，糅合着羞怯的纯情与毫无掩饰的欲望，将Cavill家的每一个男人迷得神魂颠倒。他操弄的速度越来越快，最终在Henry的哭叫中射在了他的屁股里，浓稠的精液大股大股地浇灌在柔软的内壁上。

 

“Henry……Henry。”Charlie抽出了肉棒，想将Henry转过来面对自己亲吻他湿透的小嘴，却突然被一个声音打断了。

 

“要了Henry的第一次不够，还要Henry第一胎就怀你的孩子吗？”Nick和Simon站在门边，不知道已经看了多久，目光沉沉地，“现在，Charlie，穿上你的裤子给我出去。”

 

“至于你，Henry，”他们转向浑身湿透，身穿婚纱却暴露着胸乳和臀部的Henry，“新郎在婚前不能见到新娘，但是我们会替他告诉你，不守婚约的坏男孩会受到什么惩罚。”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
